Last Night of October
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Nee... Bakao, sudah berapa lamakah sejak saat itu? TakaFem!Mido. (Warning inside)


_Nee... Bakao, sudah berapa lamakah sejak saat itu?_

 **Last Night of October**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara : Takao, Fem! Midorima**

 **.**

 **Genre : Friendship (nyerempet romance), Angst**

 **.**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This fict is belong to me.**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk dirimu,** _ **Anchan**_ **. Lelaki lemah namun kusukai yang kini berbeda dari yang dulu.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan kayak kecepatan cahaya (?), ada feels yang tak tersampaikan, tata bahasa ancur tak karuan, ngebosenin, beserta teman seperkawanannya. (?)**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fict pertama saya di dunia per-knb-an (?) dan ga ada hubungan nya dengan fict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Senbonzakura' :v. Bila penasaran silahkan cari fict nya di dunia per-ansatsu-an (?).**

 **.**

 **Based on true story, nodayo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Yah, tidak juga sih. Ini adalah tahun keduaku di SMP Teikou. Saat aku memasuki kelas, beberapa siswa-siswi yang lain sudah membentuk koloninya masing-masing, terkecuali dia. Dia malah asyik saja di bangkunya, membaca komik entah-komik-apa-itu.

Aku, yang tak suka bergaul dengan orang-orang, langsung mencari tempat duduk kosong untukku. Ah sial! Semua tempat duduk sudah terisi, dan aku mendapat bangku paling belakang? Holy crap. Mataku sudah dibingkai kacamata dan aku tidak mau menambah minusku lagi! Holy crap. (2)

Ah biarkan. Daripada tak dapat bangku.

Kubuka saja buku Sainsku yang tebalnya nyaris setebal buku Harry Potter ke-5. Orang-orang di kelas langsung menatapku dengan aneh, toh aku takkan peduli. Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan tentangku? Rambut hijau lumut aneh? Ceklis. Model rambut kuncir dua bawah culun yang ketinggalan jaman? Ceklis. Kutu buku berbingkai kacamata dengan minus 4 lebih? Ceklis. Logat 'nanodayo' yang _unik_? Ceklis lagi. Nama Midorima Shintarou yang seharusnya digunakan oleh laki-laki? Ya, kalian berhak mendapat poin bonus karena telah menjawab dengan benar!

Sudah waktunya pelajaran dimulai dan guru pun memasuki kelasku.

 **~SKIP~**

H+10 sejak hari pertama.

Aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang pertama kali kulihat sedang membaca komik. Takao Kazunari, ya. Laki-laki berambut hitam belah tengah berparas tampan yang jago bahasa Inggris. Pastilah banyak penggemarnya. Sedangkan aku? Tch, gadis culun yang kutu buku ini bisa apa?

Dari tempat dudukku, kulihat Takao ditugasi guru untuk membagikan buku latihan Matematika. Dengan riangnya Takao membagikan buku latihan ke orang-orang yang dikenalnya...

"Midorima Shintarou siapa dah?"

Kesal. Ya, aku memang seorang pendiam dan anti-sosial, tapi tidak seharusnya kau tak mengenaliku. Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan aku yang satu-satunya orang yang berhasil memecahkan soal Archimedes bahkan sebelum kita mempelajari pesawat sederhana di kelas?

Bukannya aku menyombongkan diri, _baka._

Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan kudengar dia bergumam "Oh," sambil meletakkan bukuku di atas mejaku.

Itu baru pertama kali kita saling tahu.

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Ada satu permainan yang cukup populer di kalangan laki-laki di kelas. Namanya G*t R*ch. Aku memainkannya juga. Hei! Aku sudah memainkannya dari kelas 7 ya! Jadi jangan salah sangka kalau aku memainkannya karena pengaruh laki-laki di kelasku ya!

Permainan ini seharusnya melibatkan minimal dua orang dan maksimal empat orang, tapi karena aku _tidak punya teman_ , jadi aku memilih _random player_. Langsung saja aku hanyut dalam irama permainan.

"Jadi, kau punya G*t R*ch ya?"

Kualihkan kepalaku dari _gadget_ yang kumainkan. Ternyata Takao Kazunari.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa, _nanodayo_?" tanyaku balik, dengan nada menantang.

"Aku ga ada teman main nih, jadi... main bareng aku ya?" pintanya dengan memelas.

Kulirik para laki-laki di kelas. Mereka semua membentuk kelompoknya dengan masing-masing empat orang. Pantas saja dia tak bisa main.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih _random player_ , Takao?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya, orangnya jago-jago semua, Midorima-san," jawabnya dengan (sok) _polos_. Hei! Jangan tanya padaku kenapa author menggaris-bawahi kata polos. Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_.

"Tak bisakah kau menunggu temanmu yang lain?" tanyaku. "Aku lebih suka bermain dengan orang yang tak kukenal daripada dengan orang sepertimu, _nanodayo_."

"Ah, ayolah Midorima-san," pintanya lagi. "Sekali saja."

Kubenarkan letak kacamataku yang sebenarnya tidak merosot sepersekian senti itu. "Baik, kita main bersama. Aku penasaran seberapa hebatnya kau, _nanodayo_."

Sial. Sial. Sial. Mukanya seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku mau bermain denganmu ya, _Bakao_!"

"Lihat saja, aku pasti menang, _Shin-chan_!"

"Jangan mimpi! Dan apa-apaan itu 'Shin-chan' _nanodayo_?!"

Itu adalah momen pertama kita, yang diakhiri dengan kemenanganmu.

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Sejak saat itu, kita semakin dekat saja. Melebihi kedekatan orang yang sedang pacaran. Kemana-mana kita selalu menempel.

Bukan berarti aku mau, _nanodayo_.

Sampai-sampai hubungan kami dipertanyakan.

"Cie deketan mulu sama Takao-kun," sindir salah seorang gadis di kelas, siapa namanya ya... Aida Riko ya? "Baru pertama kenal manggilnya sudah _so sweet_ seperti itu."

"Aku memanggilnya Bakao karena dia memang _baka_ , _nanodayo_ ," tanggapku.

"Lalu, Shin-chan itu apa, _Midorin_?" sindir (lagi) gadis lain—namanya kalau tidak salah Momoi Satsuki—dengan nama _Midorin_ yang membuatku muak. Jujur saja, Shin-chan jauh lebih baik daripada Midorin.

"Sudah kubilang, dia memang _baka, nanodayo_."

"Hei, Shin-chan! Sini deh!" teriak laki-laki itu. Ya, Bakao. Berisik.

Aku langsung keluar dari gadis-gadis yang tadi sibuk menggerecokiku. Seandainya saja aku bawa buku Sainsku yang tebal itu, sudah kubuat mereka mencium buku itu. Hitung-hitung buat menambah ilmu.

"Ya, Bakao, ada apa?"

 **~SKIP~**

"HEH?! Maksudmu apa, _nanodayo_?!"

"Mau ikut _Birthday of Teikou Senior High School_ tidak? Tapi sama aku!"

Biar kau tak bingung, kujelaskan. Sebenarnya Teikou adalah nama sebuah yayasan yang memiliki 3 sekolah, yaitu SD, SMP dan SMA. Selepas lulus SMP nanti aku memang berniat masuk SMA Teikou. Tapi, aku tak mau membuang waktuku untuk ikut acara hura-hura seperti itu—

"Kubayarkan tiketnya deh!"

Bakao memasang _puppy face_ sambil berlutut di hadapanku. Beruntung saja disini tak ada orang, aku tak mau ada yang salah paham seperti gadis-gadis tadi.

Sebagai seorang manusia yang berbudi, tentu pada akhirnya aku menerima permintaan Bakao _dengan terpaksa_. Katanya, dia akan membelikanku 10 kaleng _shiruko_ untukku nanti. Aku kasihan padanya, maka aku putuskan untuk membayar tiketku sendiri.

Itu adalah rencanamu untuk mengajakku berkencan, sebenarnya.

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Sebelum aku dan Bakao jalan-jalan, dia harus mengikuti latihan untuk olimpiade bahasa Inggris yang akan dia ikuti beberapa hari lagi. Sudah kubilang, kan, dia jago bahasa Inggris!

Aku menunggunya di depan lab bahasa. Pakaianku hari ini adalah _dress_ selutut putih dengan _cardigan_ rajut krem, tak lupa dengan _flat shoes_. Rambutku tetaplah dikuncir dua bawah seperti biasa.

Kelihatannya terlalu _fashionable_ untuk seorang kutu buku sepertiku. Jangan salah, tadi pagi Oha-Asa menyarankan zodiak Cancer wanita untuk berpakaian seperti ini.

Belum kujelaskankah kalau aku mempercayai Oha-Asa?

Yah, dia sudah keluar. Dengan kaus setengah lengan dan celana _jeans_. Entah kenapa, saat melihatnya dengan pakaian seperti itu...

"Ayo, Bakao." kataku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. Terdengar teriakan dari belakangku—

"TUNGGUIN AKU SHIN-CHAN!"

 **~SKIP~**

Aku dan Bakao berkeliling melihat _stand-stand_ yang berjejeran. Kebanyakan adalah _stand_ yang menjual makanan, tetapi beberapa ada yang menjual pakaian. Aku tak begitu suka memerhatikan _fashion_ zaman sekarang, pakaianku saja sekarang adalah saran dari acara ramalan zodiak di TV.

"Nee, Shin-chan, tumben kau pakai baju seperti ini." komentar Bakao.

"Memangnya kenapa, _nanodayo_? _Lucky item_ untuk Cancer wanita hari ini adalah pakaian seperti ini, dan..."

"Heh...? Shin-chan masih percaya ramalan? Pfffttt..."

"Berisik, Bakao!"

"Bilang saja kau berpakaian seperti itu untukku!"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Bakao!"

"Pfft... dasar _tsundere_..."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ , Bakao!"

Benar-benar aku kesal padanya. Dia terus saja menertawakan dan menggodaku, bahkan mengatakan kalau aku adalah seorang _tsundere_. Asal kau tahu saja,aku bukan _tsundere_! Apalagi dia menyela perkataanku tanpa izin. Padahal, aku mau bilang kalau...

 _Lucky item_ -ku hari ini adalah pakaian yang aku kenakan tadi dan _seorang laki-laki berzodiak Scorpio_.

Itu adalah _kencan_ pertama kita, ingatkah kau?

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Semakin lama, kita semakin dekat. Setiap kali pelajaran berlangsung, aku selalu duduk di lantai, tepat di depan bangku tempat duduknya.

Masalahnya, minusku bertambah lagi dan aku belum mengganti kacamataku, jadi catatan di papan tulis tidak terlihat olehku di belakang, _nanodayo_.

Sampai, masalah datang kepadaku (dan Bakao).

"Midorima-san, kau duduk dimana sih?" tanya Erina-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasku.

"Di belakang, _sensei_. Tapi minus saya bertambah, makanya saya di depan." jawabku sopan, tanpa _'nanodayo'_.

"Kau boleh duduk di depan, tapi kenapa selalu dekat dengan Takao-kun?" tanya beliau lagi.

Skakmat. Satu kelas menyorakiku dan Bakao. Sial.

"Lagipula, kau tidak kelihatan di belakang, kan, Midorima-san? Bagaimana kalau kau duduk sebangku dengan Takao-kun?" tawar Erina-sensei.

" _SENSEI_ , SAYA TIDAK MAU!"

Baru kali ini kulihat Bakao, dengan terang-terangan menolak sambil berdiri. Dan dia juga berpendapat sama denganku.

" _Sensei_ , pindahkan saja si Midorima!" seru Aomine Daiki yang _katanya_ mengaku menjadi _shipper_ -ku dengan Bakao.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau saya duduk di belakang!" seruan yang ini datang dari Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sebangku Bakao. Aneh, tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Boleh saja aku dan Bakao sependapat, lain hal dengan seisi kelas. Mereka malah menyetujui rencana pemindahan tempat dudukku dengan Bakao. Benar-benar aku ingin mereka mencium buku Sainsku. Holy crap. (3)

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Takao-kun dan Midorima-san, mulai sekarang kalian duduk sebangku. Tidak ada bantahan lagi."

Arrgghh... rasanya harga diriku sudah benar-benar hancur berantakan sekarang.

Itu _masalah_ pertama kita.

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Aku baru menyadari, kalau sebangku dengan Bakao tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan, dia mau membantuku memahami materi bahasa Inggris yang ku tak mengerti. Dan sebaliknya, aku membantunya memahami materi Sains yang memang sedikit rumit untuk siswa SMP.

Bukan berarti aku senang ya, _baka_.

Tanpa kusadari, hari pembagian laporan perkembangan hasil belajar atau _raport_ akan segera tiba. Tapi aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, lain dengan Bakao yang tampaknya sedikit was-was. Pastilah satu-satunya nilai yang bagus hanyalah bahasa Inggris, sisanya? Kalau aku tak mengajarinya, pasti nilainya akan jauh lebih parah.

"Nee, Shin-chan..."

"Apa?" tanyaku. Tak biasanya Bakao lesu saat makan.

Ya, semenjak kita sebangku, kita selalu makan bersama. Seperti orang pacaran saja.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa Bakao?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Shin-chan."

Hening. Sunyi. Senyap. Bahkan seisi kelas yang tadinya ramai, sekarang terdiam, mendengarkan percakapan kita.

"Lalu? Apa maumu, Bakao?"

Kulihat wajah Bakao. Pipinya agak sedikit merona, aku tahu dia berusaha untuk mengatakan hal ini padaku. Meskipun aku juga _menyukainya_ , tapi...

"Kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?"

Aku. Tak. Percaya. Ini. Seorang Takao Kazunari, memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Hei! Meskipun dia berisik dan menyebalkan, lihatlah! Dia tampan, banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik baginya di luar sana, kan? Apa sih yang dia harapkan dari gadis kutu buku sepertiku? Dan lagipula...

"Maaf sekali, Bakao, tapi aku tidak mau berpacaran sekarang. Bisakah kita hanya menjadi sebatas _teman_ saja, _nanodayo_?"

Sedetik setelah aku menolaknya, aku tahu aku telah menghancurkan hatinya. Terlihat jelas saat pelajaran selanjutnya berlangsung. Dia jauh lebih pendiam, wajahnya tak bersemangat.

Aku... sangat merasa _bersalah_. Ya, aku juga _menyukainya_ , tetapi aku tak mau berpacaran. Aku lebih memilih fokus ke pelajaran daripada membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk hal seperti itu.

 _Tetapi, salahkah diriku, membuat kita terjebak dalam dunia_ **Friendzone** _ini?_

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

"Maafkan aku, Bakao."

Setelah kejadian itu, aku berusaha meminta maaf padanya. Mengorbankan harga diriku, huh? Siapa peduli.

"Shin-chan, bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan 'Tidak apa-apa'? Lagipula, kau harus dengar ini."

Hubunganku dengan Bakao memang tetap seperti biasa setelah kejadian itu, tapi aku tetap bersalah dengan dia. Walaupun Bakao tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya di hadapanku...

"Kenapa, Bakao?"

"Secara kau kan jenius dalam Sains, kurasa kau dipanggil Riza-sensei, tuh."

Bakao menunjuk Riza-sensei—guru Sains favoritku—yang berada di depan pintu kelas. Beliau memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh? Kenapa Ba—"

"Sudah, ikuti saja Riza-sensei!" seru Bakao sambil mendorong punggungku. Aku langsung mengikuti Riza-sensei.

 **~SKIP~**

"Midorima-san, kau ikut pelatihan ya?" pinta Riza-sensei.

"Pelatihan apa, _sensei_?" tanyaku.

"Untuk Sains. Saya belum pernah bertemu dengan murid sejenius kau di bidang Sains, jadi saya ikutkan kau di pelatihan ini. Bagaimana?"

Pelatihan Sains? Tentu saja aku mau!

"Saya bersedia, _sensei_. Tapi kapan?"

"Tanggal 31 Oktober. Kau bisa kan?"

31 Oktober, ingatkan aku. Hari pembagian _raport_. Aku takkan di sekolah pada hari itu.

"Baik, _sensei_."

 **~SKIP~**

"Sudah kuduga. Makanya, Shin-chan, jangan terlalu pintar! Nanti yang temenin aku siapa?" gerutu Bakao. Dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kesal, aku yakin dia hanya menggodaku.

"Aku juga tak mau, Bakao. Tapi, kurasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk _menghindarimu_ , jadi—"

"Kau mau menghindariku, Shin-chan?"

Aku terdiam. Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksud, Bakao! Argghh... Bakao memang _baka_!

"Ya sudahlah. Mana mungkin kau bisa menghindariku, Shin-chan!" katanya sambil merangkulku. Tunggu, apa?! Merangkulku?

"B-Bakao!" kataku sambil berusaha menepis tangan Bakao. Tapi, apalah tangan Bakao yang lebih kuat dan kekar daripadaku, jadi kubiarkan dia merangkulku.

Bukannya aku mau ya, _baka_.

"Nee, Shin-chan," katanya. " _Ganbatte ne_ , untuk pelatihannya."

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

"Cie... Shin-chan mau pelatihan cie..."

"Berisik kau Bakao!"

Hari H. Riza-sensei menyuruh kami (ternyata yang ikut pelatihan bukan aku seorang) untuk berkumpul di sekolah pagi-pagi buta. Tapi apa yang kutemui sekarang? Mereka masih belum datang. Untunglah ada Bakao.

"Nee, Shin-chan, tunggu aku disana ya~"

"Apa sih kau, Bakao!"

Bakao berencana untuk mengikutiku ke tempat pelatihan, tapi aku tak yakin dia akan benar melakukannya. Kuharap rencana Bakao hanyalah sekedar _wacana_.

Siswa yang juga ikut pelatihan pun satu per satu mulai datang. Ada yang menyapaku, ada yang tidak. Ada yang mengenalku, ada yang tidak. Biarlah, toh aku tak peduli.

"Oke, semuanya lengkap. Kita berangkat!" Riza-sensei memasuki mobil, diikuti siswa yang lain.

"Hei, Shin-chan."

Saatku menengok ke arahnya, aku terkejut. Wajahnya masih tersenyum, namun pucat. Bukan pucat, tetapi lebih ke...

Sedih.

" _Doushita_ , Bakao?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak lama kok disana, _nanodayo_."

"Aku tahu," Bakao menghela nafas. "Jaga dirimu, ya."

"Diam kau, Bakao," kataku sambil membenarkan posisi kacamataku. "Tak perlu berkata begitu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, _baka_."

Bakao hanya tersenyum saat aku memasuki mobil. Begitu mobil melaju, aku melihat senyumannya dari kaca spion dan _membalasnya_.

* * *

 **Hei, Bakao, kau ingat tidak?**

Pukul 19.30.

Pelatihan berjalan dengan lancar sejauh ini. Aku cukup senang saat mendapat ilmu baru, seperti kita bisa memakan biskuit yang sebelumnya dicelupkan ke dalam nitrogen cair. Padahal nitrogen cair sangat berbahaya karena suhunya yang sangat dingin. Aku baru tahu.

Tetapi semua berubah 180 derajat saat aku menerimanya. Pesan itu.

 _From : Bakao  
Subject : Maaf_

 _Nee, Midorima-san, maafkan aku. Kita punya masalah. Orang tuaku dan orang tuamu dipanggil ke BK karena kita terlalu dekat. Jadi, sekarang bisakah kita saling menjauh satu sama lain? Kalau kau tetap seperti itu, aku akan dikeluarkan dan kau akan mendapat poin. Tak mau, kan?_

 _Jadi, Midorima-san, maafkan aku. Aku selalu mengganggumu. Aku yakin kau kesal padaku. Aku sudah menyerah._

BRAKKK!

"Midorima!"

"HP-mu hancur!"

Aku tak percaya ini. Padahal baru tadi kita... masih dekat kan? Ya kan? Baru tadi pagi dia tersenyum padaku dan menyemangatiku! Siapapun tolong jawab iya kan? Dan hei, apa-apaan itu Midorima-san?!

Sebutir. Dua butir. Hujan. Air mata membasahi wajahku. Tidak... tidak mungkin! Baru beberapa bulan kami mengenal satu sama lain. Kami baru menjalin hubungan persahabatan, dan apa ini? Kami... dilarang... berteman... lagi?

DUNIA SUDAH _BENAR-BENAR_ GILA.

* * *

 **Nee... Bakao...**

Inilah karma bagiku. Aku mengabaikan perasaannya, memberinya harapan palsu... kenapa? Aku... memang salah kan?

Setiap hari adalah siksaan bagiku. Kami tidak sebangku lagi, kami dipisahkan. Kurasa dia benar-benar _membenciku_ sekarang. Apalagi, rumor mengatakan kalau dia dihukum habis-habisan oleh orang tuanya gara-gara kejadian itu.

Setiap malam juga siksaan bagiku. Aku tak bisa membendungnya. Semua tumpah begitu saja. Air mataku... _Kami-sama_ , mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku?!

Pagi itu, aku melihatnya. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Dengan orang lain.

Saat dia melihatku, tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Yah, kalaupun dipikir-pikir, ini balasan yang pantas untukku.

Malam itu, 31 Oktober, malam paling sedih untukku.

Lagipula, karma tak pernah salah, kan?

* * *

 **Nee... Bakao, sudah berapa lamakah sejak saat itu?  
Aku rindu saat-saat kita bersama, tertawa bersama, belajar bersama...  
Kau yang mengajariku cara untuk berteman. Kau mengajarkanku s** _ **egalanya**_ **.  
Setidaknya tolong, berikan kita satu kesempatan lagi,**

 **Untuk tersenyum denganmu.**

 **Untuk tertawa bersamamu.**

 **Untuk berinteraksi denganmu.**

 **Dan yang paling penting...**

 **Untuk selalu bersama denganmu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OWARI~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Yastaga, maafkan dakuh yang bikin oneshot gaje begini :'v /dibuang readers/**

 **Dakuh yakin, pasti feel nya ga kesampaian. Bener ga? /BENEEERR/**

 **Dan based on true storynya... emang bener.**

 **Jadi, sebenernya cerita ini mengisahkan tentang saya yang pendiam dan ga punya temen, terus di deketin doi, game nya juga bener lagi :v. Terus, jadilah saya sama doi nempel kemana-mana kayak kepala dengan leher (?), dan ulang tahun sekolah itu juga bener, bedanya temen doi saya ngikut satu. Gara" saya di setiap pelajaran duduk di depan doi, ya akhirnya tempat duduk saya dipindahin :v lalu saya disuruh ikut pelatihan gitu, pas banget pas ambil raport, dan MALEMNYA... gue dapet kabar dari temen gua kalo gua sama doi dilaporin ke guru karena terlalu deket (melebihi deketnya orang pacaran di sekolah), dengan ancaman doi dikeluarin dan gua dapet poin pelanggaran. Hidup tuh ga adil, kawan.**

 **Yap, sekitar 50-60% dari cerita ini sama kayak di RL saya, yang ngebedain kalo di RL pinteran doi daripada saya (walaupun sebenernya saya lumayan menguasai bahasa inggris dan sains), dan saya ditembak sebelum saya sama doi duduk bareng, dll. Begitulah. Jadi saya disini adalah Midorima, dan doi adalah Takao :v**

 **Dan, maaf bagi readers karena saya sudah begitu lama HIATUS /siapa juga yang nyariin elu thor/ dan maaf juga bagi readers yang nunggu chap terakhir dari WIN. Saya gatau kapan update, yang pasti saya gak discontinued kok :)))**

 **/note : abis ini author jera bikin multichap fict./**

 **Dan maafkan yaa para midotaka atau takamido shippers yang merasa membaca fict aneh gaje ini (?) apalagi midorima sama takao nya ooc tuh. Maklum, saya harus menyesuaikan sifat saya dan doi sama sifat midorima sama takao, jadi ooc gitu :'((**

 **Dan mengapa saya ga pake oc aja kalo misalnya midorima bakal ooc?**

 **Soalnya kalo dirasa yang paling ooc itu midorima, bukan takao. Ehm, begini, saya belum siap ngeluarin oc saya di fict ini. oc saya udah kebagian jatah di fict lain yang insya allah saya publish nanti, jadi yaa begini._.**

 **Nama gurunya aneh ya, eh? Sebenernya itu hasil serapan dari nama guru asli saya di sekolah, jadi maafkan kalo emmm... anu (?)**

 **Eh. Malah panjangan author note nya daripada fictnya :v**

 **Yah, arigatou yang udah baca, tolong kirimkan review anda sekalian (mau yang log in atau kaga) di bawah dan...**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Salam Pacman :v**

 **Milo Gosok.**


End file.
